Emison: The full story
by ButtahBenzoLUV
Summary: This is the story of when Alison and Emily first met!
1. Chapter 1

_Emily is in biology class sitting alone at a table. As she's getting ready to take out her notes she sees a beautiful girl with long curly blonde hair walk in class. Emily looks away as the beautiful blonde walks toward her and sits._

Girl: Hey. I'm Alison! I just moved here.

Emily: Hi. I'm Emily. Where are you from?

Alison: Georgia.

Emily: Oh. Cool.

_A few seconds go by._

Alison: _(Takes out her notebook.)_ So, why are you sitting by yourself?

Emily: I'm not. You're here.

Alison: Don't be such a smart ass. I mean before I sat down.

Emily: Because all the other seats are taken.

Alison: Not that seat next to that cute boy! Why didn't you sit next to him?

Emily: I'm not into him.

Alison: Why? He's so hot!

Emily: Yeah but… _(Emily looks down at her notebook)_

Teacher: Table by table, please get up and get a lab apron and goggles.

Alison: Oh, I see. You play for the other team?

Emily: No. I just don't want to date anyone

Teacher: The gloves are over here. Emily and Alison's table, your turn.

_Alison and Emily walk up to the closet and reach for the aprons. They then walk over to the box holding the goggles._

Alison: _(Whispering to Emily…)_ Why are you getting so defensive?

Teacher: Girls, less chatting please.

Emily: _(Whispering)_ I'm not. And why are you asking so many questions? Like you care.

Alison: _(She pauses and then walks behind Emily back to her seat) _How do you know if I care or not?

Emily: Because I know you don't.

Alison: So you're a mind reader?

Emily: No. Can we just please start working?

Alison: Yeah. Sure. Whatever.

_As 45 minutes go by, the bell for the next class rings._

Emily: Bye.

Alison: Bye. _(Alison looks down at her roster)_ I know you're mad at me but do you know where room 210 is?

_Emily looks at her roster._

Emily: Yeah umm, follow me.

Alison: Okay.

_Emily sees her best friends Hanna and Spencer in the hallway._

Emily: Hey guys!

Hanna: Hey Em.

Emily: Are you guys still on for tomorrow night?

Spencer: You know it! And you are?

Alison: I'm Alison. Nice to meet you!

Hanna: I'm Hanna.

Spencer: And I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you too.

_The girls proceed to walk down the hallway into Mr. Fitz's class._

_Emily sits down next to Spencer and Hanna and Alison sits in the front._

Mr. Fitz: Good morning class! Everyone please take out your Lord of the Flies books.

Hanna: I don't have a book.

Mr. Fitz: Well come up and get one Ms. Marin.

Hanna: Ms. Marin is my mom. _(She gives a snarky smile to Mr. Fitz as she walks up to the front of the class.) _You need one too?

Alison: Yeah. Thanks.

Hanna: Here you go. I love your nails by the way.

Alison: Thanks.

Mr. Fitz: _(Passing out papers)_ I want you guys to find a partner and complete this venn diagram about how Ralph and Jack. How are they similar and how are they different. No more than three to a group.

_Alison looks around as everyone groups up, she is left by herself._

_Emily looks at Alison with an apologetic look on her face._

Boy: Hey. You want to be partners?

Alison: Sure.

Boy: I'm Noel by the way.

Alison: I'm Alison.

Noel: So, where are you from?

Alison: I'm from Georgia.

Noel: Really? You don't have an accent.

Alison: That's because I moved here when I was 7.

Noel: What school did you go to before you came here then?

Alison: I went to school in Philly.

Noel: Cool.

_1 minute before the bell for lunch rings_

Mr. Fitz: Okay class so for homework, I want you guys to write an essay about anything you please. Make sure it is appropriate. _(Glances at Noel.)_

Noel: What? You said anything I wanted so I did an essay on how Hooters impacted my life.

_Bell for lunch rings. _

_Emily, Hanna and Spencer meet their other friend Aria at their usual table._

Spencer: Hey Aria! What's up?

Aria: Hey guys. Just not feeling so well, that's why I wasn't in Fitz's class. My mom is supposed to be picking me up early.

Emily: Hope you feel better!

Hanna: Yeah, Aria. Feel better!

Aria: Thanks guys.

Spencer: Can I get you anything?

Aria: A water, please? Thanks Spence!

_The girls walk over to the lunch line._

Alison: Hey stranger!

Emily: Oh hey.

Alison: Sorry about earlier.

Emily: It's fine.

Alison: I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to communicate. I don't have any friends here and I was just…

Emily: You don't have to explain yourself. I'm sorry for getting upset.

Alison: Apology accepted.

Emily: I can be your friend if you want. You can hang out with me and the girls tomorrow if you want.

Alison: Thanks. I'll think about it.

Emily: Well let me know if you want to.

Alison: Sure.

_Emily walks back to the table where Aria is as Alison walks to a table with an empty seat._

Aria: _(smiling)_

Emily: What?

Aria: I saw you talking to that girl.

Emily: Yeah, so?

Aria: She new here? She's pretty cute. You like her?

Emily: What? No.

Aria: Awww Emily has a crush _(She makes kissing faces at Emily.)_

Hanna: A crush on who?

Emily: No one.

Spencer: I saw the way you looked at her! You're totally in love. Here you go Aria._(she hands Aria the water._

Hanna: Why don't you go talk to her?

Emily: And say what? "I'm gay. Be my girlfriend."

Hanna: Well you never know until you try.

Emily: Seriously Hanna?

Loud Speaker:_ Aria Montgomery, please report to the office for early dismissal. Aria Montgomery, please report to the office for early dismissal._

Aria: Bye guys.

Girls:Bye!

Spencer: Just go talk to her.

Emily: No guys.

Hanna: If you don't, I'll go talk to her for you. _(She smiles then begins to walk over to Alison.)_

Emily: HANNA!

_Alison looks up at the girls_

Hanna: _(She turns around and smiles at Emily.) _I wasn't really going to do it.

Emily: _(She puts her head down.) _Guys, she's looking over here. I'm gonna kill you Hanna.

Hanna: I love you too!

_Alison looks at Emily again and begins to smile._

_Emily smiles back and then eats her lunch._

The bell for lunch rings and the girls get up and go to class.

Alison: I saw you smiling at me.

Emily: You smiled at me first. I didn't wanna be rude.

Alison: We should hang out later. I live on Bjorlin street.

Emily: Really? I do to!

Alison: All the more reason to hang out (She smiles at Emily.)


	2. Chapter 2

_Emily and Hanna are sitting in the back of their 8__th__ period American History class as Mrs. Reigns puts in a DVD about the Great Depression._

_Hanna rolls her eyes._

Hanna: I seriously don't understand it.

Emily: What?

Hanna: Why she's making us watch this stupid movie about depressed people. It's like she wants us to be sad.

Emily: Really, Hanna?

Hanna: You want to know what's depressing? The fact that my phone is cracked and my mom won't give me money to get it fixed.

Emily: Oh my god Hanna!

Hanna: What? It's absolute torture.

_Emily looks at Hanna and laughs_

Hanna: _(She lays her head down on the table.) _Torture.

_The movie starts playing and Mrs. Reigns cuts off the lights._

Hanna: _(Whispering to Emily.) _Torture.

_Emily starts giggling_

Mrs. Reigns: Emily Fields. Quiet please.

_Emily turns her attention to the movie_

Hanna: (_Picks her head up and looks out the window.) _Can it be summer already?

Mrs. Reigns: Hanna Marin, quiet please.

Hanna: _(She rolls her eyes.) _ Whatevs.

_Hanna glances at Emily who is looking at her cell phone._

Hanna: Who are you texting?

_Emily ignores Hanna._

Hanna: Come on, Em. Tell me! _(Whispering) _Is it Alison?

Emily: No. It's my dad! He's coming home next weekend!

_Mrs. Reigns walks over to the girls and Hanna whispers to Emily to hide her phone._

Mrs. Reigns: Phone please?

Emily: Why? I wasn't doing anything. I just turned off the ringer.

Mrs. Reigns: Give me the phone.

_Emily hands Mrs. Reigns the phone._

Mrs. Reigns: Thank you. I will give it back to you at the end of class.

Hanna: There's only 5 minutes left. Just let her keep it.

Mrs. Reigns: And you Ms. Marin, I will call your mother and let her know you have after school detention.

_Mrs. Reigns walks away._

Hanna: My mom's not gonna answer anyway.

Emily: Why not?

Hanna: The number I put on the parent contact information is the number to Emilio's Pizzeria!

Emily: I thought that place went out of business?

Hanna: I know! I'm a genius.

_The bell signaling the end of school rings._

Emily: I'll call you later?

Hanna: Yeah, sure. Tell Alison I said "Hi!"

_Emily smiles and puts her tote bag on her shoulders._

_As she heads towards the door leading outside, she hears a familiar voice calling for her._

Voice: Hey Em, wait up!

Emily: Oh hey Spence!

Spencer: What are you doing after school?

Emily: Nothing, just gonna stay home.

Spencer: Oh. Me and my family are going to this restaurant and I wanted to see if you could come!

Emily: Maybe next time. Can't wait til tomorrow night!

Spencer: Me either! Okay, I'll talk to you later.

Emily: Okay, bye!

_Emily realizes she forgot something and walks back to class. _

Emily: Can I have my phone back, please?

_Mrs. Reigns takes opens her desk drawer and pulls out Emily's phone._

Mrs. Reigns: Here you go.

Emily: Thank you.

_Emily looks down at her phone again and smiles._

Alison: Hey!

Emily: Oh, hey!

_Alison looks at Emily suspiciously._

Alison: What's with all the smiles? You have a date with your girlfriend tonight?

_Alison opens the door for Emily._

Emily: No. Wait, how did you know I was…

Alison: Because no girl smiles at another girl the way you smiled at me.

Emily: So then you're gay too caused we looked at each other the same way.

Alison: _(smiling) _Well I'm not but I did have some friends In Georgia who were.

Emily: Oh.

Alison: Have you ever kissed a girl?

Emily: No. Why do you ask so many questions?

Alison: Then how do you know if you like them if you never kissed one? And so I can get to know you.

Emily: I just know.

Alison: Have you ever kissed anybody?

Emily: Yeah. My ex-boyfriend.

Alison: Was he good?

Emily: Not really. I wasn't really into it though.

Alison: Right.

_Emily walks up the pathway to her house._

Alison: Your house is nice!

Emily: Thanks.

Alison: Mines is over there. _(She points to the white and red house across the street)_

Emily: Wow! That's really nice!

Alison: Thank you! You should come over there with me. I have to tell my mom where I'm going. And let her meet my new friend!

Emily: Okay, sure! Let me just drop my things off.

_Alison stands there as Emily puts the key in the door._

Emily: Are you coming with me?

Alison: Yeah.

_Emily drops her things off in her room and leaves back out._

Emily: My mom's not home from work yet.

Alison: That's okay. You ready?

Emily: Yeah!

_Emily and Alison walk across the street to Alison's house._

Alison: Mom? I'm home! _(She looks at Emily.) _She's cooking! I can smell the greatness.

Alison's mom: Hey honey! _(She hugs Alison.) _How was school?

Alison: It was great! I made a new friend.

Alison's mom: Excuse my manners! I'm Ali's mom. You can call me Mrs. D.

Emily: Nice to meet you! I'm Emily. Emily Fields.

Mrs. D.: Oh you must be Pam's daughter! I was chatting with her earlier, she told me a lot about you!

_Emily starts smiling._

Emily: Yeah. That's my mom!

Mrs. D.: I'm gonna leave you girls alone.

Alison: Okay!

Mrs. D.: Don't forget to call your Nana, sweety.

Alison: Okay mom!

**What do you think happens next?!**

**Tweet me your thoughts at ImHereToShowOff!**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare?

_Alison and Emily are walking upstairs towards Alison's room._

Alison: So this is where the magic happens!

_Emily starts giggling._

Alison: What? I like to do magic tricks!

Emily: You're hilarious!

Alison: Thank you!

_Emily walks over to Alison's lamp table._

Emily: Who's this?

_She picks up a picture of Alison and a boy with dirty blonde hair._

Alison: My idiot brother.

Emily: What's his name?

Alison: Jason.

Emily: Does he live here too?

Alison: No, he lives in Georgia with my Nana.

Emily: Oh. He has nice hair!

_Alison looks at Emily._

Alison: Yup, you are a lesbian.

_The girls hear footsteps._

Emily: What's that supposed to mean?

Alison: Nothing. It was a joke.

Mrs. D.: Emily dear, would you like to stay for dinner?

Emily: Umm sure.

Mrs. D.: I'll make sure to send Pam a plate!

_Mrs. D. smiles at the girls and heads back downstairs._

Emily: I guess I'll be staying.

Alison: Maybe you should help me catch up tomorrow then.

Emily: Yeah, sure.

Alison: So, do you have any siblings?

_Alison shuts her room door._

Emily: Yeah. I have a sister named Caroline. She goes to Stanford.

Alison: Cool. Is she as pretty as you. _(She looks at Emily.)_

_Emily starts blushing._

Emily: Umm, yeah. I guess!

_Emily sits down on Alison's queen sized bed with a pink comforter on top._

Alison: So. What do you wanna do?

Emily: I don't know. What about you?

_Alison sits down next to Emily._

Alison: Lets' play truth or dare.

Emily: Ummm, okay.

Alison: You first.

Emily: Okay. Umm. Truth or dare?

Alison: Dare.

Emily: I dare you to prank call the cops.

Alison: Okay.

_Alison pulls her phone out of her sky blue jeans pocket._

Dispatcher: This is the police, what's the problem.

Emily: _(Whispering) _Put it on speaker!

Alison: _(She turns her phone around and presses the speaker button.) _ Hi yes, I need three large boxes of Philly Cheesesteak pizza with breadsticks, please?

_The dispatcher hangs up the phone._

Emily: _(Laughing.) _That was hilarious!

_The girls high five each other._

Alison: You're turn! Truth or dare?

Emily: Truth.

Alison: Is it true that you're still a virgin?

_Emily looks at the floor._

Alison: You don't have to answer that.

Emily: No, it's fine. I'm still a virgin.

Alison: You make it seem like it's a bad thing.

Emily: It's not. It's just. I don't know.

Alison: Know what?

Emily: Nothing. Are you a virgin?

Alison: Yeah.

Emily: _(With a surprised look on her face…) _Really?

Alison: Why do you seem so surprised?

Emily: Because you're so pretty.

Alison: _(She looks at Emily with angrily.) _So because I'm pretty, you think I had sex before?

Emily: No. It's not like that.

_Alison starts to smile._

Alison: I'm just kidding with you! But yes, I am a virgin.

Emily: Are you scared to lose it?

Alison: Not really. If I ever do lose it, I want it to be with someone special.

Emily: Yeah. Me too.

_Alison smiles at Emily._

Alison: If you like boys and girls, who would you lose your virginity to then?

Emily: I don't know.

_Alison gets up and looks in her mirror._

Emily: How come you're so comfortable around me?

_Alison turns around to Emily._

Alison: What makes you say that?

Emily: Because most girls who find out I'm gay stay far away from me, like I have rabies or something.

Alison: I don't care about your sexuality. What matters to me is that you're nice to me and make me laugh.

Emily: Thank you.

_They smile at each other._

Emily: Let's get back to the game! Truth or dare?

_Alison sits back down next to Emily._

Alison: Truth.

Emily: Okay. Is it true that you have granny panties in your drawer?

_Alison starts laughing._

Alison: What? Oh my gosh, Em. Where did you hear that?!

Emily: _(Laughing.) _I just made it up!

Alison: You are crazy and I love it!

Emily: Why thank you!

_Alison giggles a little._

Alison: Truth or dare?

Emily: Dare.

Alison: I dare you to kiss me.

_Emily looks at Alison as if she saw a ghost._

Emily: What?

Alison: I want you to kiss me on the lips.

Emily: Are you sure?

Alison: Yeah, I always wanted to experiment with a girl!

Emily: Umm, okay.

_Emily closes her eyes as she leans in to kiss Alison. Alison closes her eyes as well and puckers up her lips. As Emily's lips touches Alison's, Emily starts feeling warm inside. Alison backs up and smiles at Emily. _

Alison: That was amazing! You have soft lips.

Emily: You do too!

_Emily gives Ali a heartwarming smile and she smiles back._

Alison: You wanna do it again?!

Emily: Yeah, sure.

_Alison cups Emily's face and kisses her. Emily then starts to rub up and down Alison's back and then starts to unbutton Emily's light pink blouse. Alison stops the kiss and looks at Emily._

Alison: Wait. I'm not ready for _(she pauses for a couple seconds.) this._

Emily: _(Emily grabs Alison's hand.)_ It's okay.

_Emily kisses Alison again. She runs her hands through Alison's long blonde locks. Alison turns her head sideways and starts kissing Emily's neck._

Emily: This feels so good! _(She then starts to kiss Alison's neck.)_

_Alison continues to kiss Emily then they hear the door to her room shut._

_Alison gets up and swings open her room door and looks down the hallway._

Alison: Who's there?

Mrs. D.: Is everything all right up there girls?

Girls: Yes!

_Emily gets up and looks out into the hallway._

Emily: _(She turns to Alison.)_ IS everything all right?

Alison: No, someone was just watching us.

_Alison sits back down on her bed._

Emily: Are you sure you closed the door all the way? Maybe it was the wind.

Alison: What wind? My window isn't even open.

Emily: Was it Jason?

Alison: No, why would it be Jason?

Emily: I don't know.

Alison: He's not here, remember.

Emily: Is your dad here?

Alison: He shouldn't be. It's only four- seventeen. He doesn't get home until six o'clock.

_Mrs. D. yells up the stairs._

Mrs. D.: Time to eat girls!

Alison: Coming.

Emily: Do you think it was your mom?

Alison: I don't know.

_Emily and Alison head downstairs._

**Who do you think it was that caught Alison and Emily kissing?! **

**Tweet me at ImHereToShowOff to give me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alison and Emily are walking downstairs to eat dinner with Alison's mom, Mrs. D._

_Alison walks up to one of the pots on the stove. It's filled with seasoned potatoes._

Alison: Mmmmm That smells great!

Mrs. D.: Thanks honey! The steak is just about ready.

Alison: _(Alison's face lights up.) _You made steak too?!

_Emily starts giggling quietly._

Mrs. D.: Yes, and I made strawberry cheesecake for dessert!

Alison: Did I ever tell you how much I love you?

Mrs. D.: _(She giggles.)_ Everyday! Did you call Nana yet?

Alison: Not yet. Me and Em were busy _(She pauses for a moment and looks at Emily…)_ studying.

Mrs. D.: It's getting late but as soon as you get in from school tomorrow call her.

Alison: Okay.

Mrs. D.: Emily honey, could you help her set the table?

Emily: Sure.

Mrs. D.: Thank you.

_Mrs. D. walks out of the kitchen._

Alison: _(Whispering.) _She's the only one here.

Emily: I know.

_Mrs. D. Walks out of the bathroom drying her hands with a paper towel._

Mrs. D.: Thank you girls.

Emily: You're welcome.

Alison: Your welcome mom.

Mrs. D.: What classes do you guys have together?

Alison & Emily: Biology and English!

Mrs. D.: Bring over the other plates, please?

_Emily and Alison each grab a plate and take it over to Mrs. D._

Mrs. D.: How cute, finishing each other sentences. It's almost like you're dating!

_Emily and Alison look at each other._

Mrs. D.: Bring your plate closer Ali.

_Alison brings her plate closer and Mrs. D. fills her plate with seasoned potatoes and a piece of steak smothered in onions._

Alison: Thank you mom!

Mrs. D.: Come closer Emily.

_Emily brings her plate closer and Mrs. D. fills her plate as well._

Emily: Thank you Mrs. D! It smells amazing!

Mrs. D.: Thank you honey. Could you pass me the other plate?

_Emily puts her plate on the table and picks up the empty plate and takes it over to Mrs. D._

Mrs. D.: Thank you sweety.

_Emily walks back over to the table and sits in the empty chair next to Alison._

_Mrs. D fills her plate up with food and walks over to the table and sits her plate down._

Mrs. D.: You want anything to drink while I'm up?

Girls: Yes.

_Mrs. D. walks over to the cabinet and pulls out two cups then walks over to the fridge and pulls out a jug of Hawaiian Punch. She hands the cups to Emily and Alison and then pours them a drink._

Emily: Thank you.

Alison: Thanks mom.

Mrs. D.: You guys are very welcome.

_Mrs. D. puts the Hawaiian Punch back in the fridge. She then walks over to the cabinet and pulls out a wine glass then she moves over two cabinets and pulls out a bottle of red wine and pours herself a glass of wine._

_Alison and Emily start talking._

Emily: How come you started school on a Thursday?

Alison: I wanted to get settled in first plus I had to buy new clothes. Most of the clothes I had were khaki's and light blue button ups. We had to wear uniform when I was in Georgia.

Emily: Really? Did you like wearing uniform?

_Mrs. D. walks back over to the table and sits her wine glass down._

Alison: I was used to wearing it but I didn't like it. I like wearing my own stuff.

Mrs. D.: Alison, bless the food please?

_Alison blesses the food._

Everyone: Amen.

_Emily takes a bite of her potatoes and Mrs. D. and Alison bites their steak._

Emily: Mmmm, this is really good Mrs. D!

_Mrs. D. smiles and takes a sip of her wine._

Alison: Yeah mom. (_She turns to Emily.) _She cooks all her food with love!

_Mrs. D. smiles again._

Mrs. D.: Thank you girls!

_Emily takes a bite of her steak._

Alison: _(She takes a sip of her juice and looks at Emily.) _You know the expression "She put her foot in it?" My mom really puts her foot in it!

_Emily gives Alison a worried look and takes a sip of juice._

Mrs. D.: She's kidding Emily! _(She starts laughing and looks at Alison.)_ You scared the poor girl.

Alison: _(She touches Emily's thigh.) _Yeah, Em. I was just joking.

Emily: Okay, that was not cool!

_Everyone takes another bite of food._

Mrs. D.: What class did you guys meet in?

Alison: Biology.

Emily: Yeah. We're study partners.

Mrs. D.: Oh. Biology? That's the study of atoms and stuff, right?

Alison: _(Starts laughing.) _No mom. The study of life!

Mrs. D.: _(Starts smiling.) _What, I haven't been in school for almost 20 years. Biology wasn't my greatest subject.

_Emily starts laughing._

Mrs. D.: You find that funny, huh?

Emily: Kind of!

Mrs. D.: You're laughing now. Just wait until you get to be my age. You won't remember half the stuff you guys are doing now!

Alison: You're not even that old. You're only 38, mom.

Mrs. D.: But I'm 21 at heart! (_She starts smiling.)_

_A few minute go by and everyone is down to their last bite._

_Mrs. D. walks over to the sink and rinses off her plate._

Mrs. D.: You girls finished?

Emily: Yes. _(She gets up and walks over to the sink.)_

_Alison takes her last bit and walks her plate over to the sink._

Mrs. D.: Could you girls do the dishes while I fix your father a plate? _(She pulls out a plate from the cabinet.)_

_Alison sets up the dish water._

Alison: I wash, you rinse.

Emily: Okay.

_Alison picks up her moms' plate, washes it and hands it to Emily who rinses and dries it and puts it back in the cabinet. _

_Mrs. D. wraps up her husband's plate._

Mrs. D.: You guys ready for dessert?

Alison: Oh yeah!

Emily: _(Laughing.) _Yes!

_Emily dries off the last dish and puts in back into the cabinet._

_Alison grabs three paper plates and forks from out of the plastic bag from the cabinet overtop of the microwave._

Mrs. D.: _(Looking at Emily.) _Could you get the cheesecake out of the fridge?

_Emily walks over to the fridge and pulls out the pan of cheesecake. _

Alison: Here are the plates.

_Mrs. D. pulls out a knife and cuts the cheesecake in to triangles as Alison hands her paper plates one by one._

Mrs. D.: Here you go Emily.

_Alison hands Emily a fork and Mrs. D. takes another plate from Alison and puts a slice of cheesecake on it._

Alison: Emily, can you hold mines too?

Emily: Yeah. _(She takes the plate from Alison.)_

Alison: _(She sticks a fork in her cheesecake.) _Thanks!

_Alison holds her mom's plate and fork as her mom puts the knife in the sink and the cheesecake back in the fridge._

Mrs. D.: Thank you honey! _(She takes the plate from Alison and gives her a hug.) _You guys can sit in the family room and watch TV if you'd like.

_Emily picks up her plate and juice and head towards the family room. Alison follows behind her._

Alison: Can you hand me the remote, Em? It's right there. _(She points to the dark brown coffee table.)_

Emily: _(She gets the remote from off of the table.) _Here you go. _(She sits down on the brown couch behind her.)_

Alison: Let's see what's on. _(She sits next to Emily and flicks through the channels.)_

_Emily takes a bite out of her cheesecake._

Emily: This tastes so good!

Alison: _(She turns to MTV.) _Yay! Girl Code is on. I love this show!

Emily: Really? Me too! They are so funny. Who's your favorite?

_Alison takes a bite of her cheesecake._

Alison: This is really good! Umm, I like Jessimae and Carly, they're the funniest!

Emily: I like Carly too but Nicole is the funniest one!

_Mrs. D walks into the family room and sits in the recliner next to Alison._

Mrs. D.: What's the name of this show?

Alison: It's a show called Girl Code.

Emily: It's about these women who talk about things that most girls go through like relationships and makeup. You know, girl stuff.

_They hear a door open. Mrs. D. gets up and walks over to the door._

Mrs. D.: Hey honey! _(She hugs her husband.) _How was your day at work?

Mr. D. It was great! _(He outs down his bag.)_ I sold a house today!

Mrs. D.: That's amazing! The one in Philly, right?

Mr. D.: Yup, that's the one. I'm starving, you got anything to eat?

Mrs. D.: Yeah, your plate is in the microwave.

_Alison gets up to see who was at the door._

Alison: _(She walks into the kitchen.) _Hey dad!

Mr. D.: Hey baby! _(He gives her a hug and kisses her on the forehead.)_ How was school today? Do I have to jack anybody up?

_Mrs. D. and Alison start laughing._

Alison: No dad, but I did meet a new friend! She's in the family room.

Mr. D.: Really? _(He unwraps his plate and puts it in the microwave for one minute.) _I want to meet her!

Alison: I'll go get her.

_Emily gets up to throw her plate into the trash. She drops her plate, startled._

Alison: Oh my god, you scared me! _(She puts her hand over her chest.)_

Emily: You scared me too! _(She picks up her plate from off the floor.)_

Alison: My dad's here! He wants to meet you!

Emily: Okay.

_Alison grabs Emily's hand as they walk into the kitchen._

Alison: Dad, this is Emily. Emily, this is Dad!

Emily: Nice to meet you!

Mr. D.: Aww come over here and give me a hug! I don't bite! _(He gets up from his chair.)_

_Emily starts smiling and walks over to Alison's dad to give him a hug._

_Mr. D. tells Alison to come to him and he drapes his arms over the girls' shoulders._

Mr. D.: Take a picture of me and my clique, Jessica!

_Emily and Alison look at each other and burst out laughing!_

_Mrs. D. pretends to take a picture!_

Mrs. D.: Say cheese!

Mr. D., Alison and Emily: Cheese!

_Mrs. D. makes a click sound._

Mr. D.: Alright, now get out of here! _(He starts running after them.)_

_The girls laugh and run into the family room!_

_Mr. D. sits back at the kitchen table and finishes eating._

Emily: Your dad is so funny!

_Alison sits down on the couch._

_Emily's cell phone starts ringing and she picks it up._

Emily: Hello?

Voice on the other line: Hey honey, where are you?

Emily: Oh, I'm at my friends' house.

_Alison looks at Emily._

Mrs. Fields: Okay. Come home.

Emily: Okay. I'm on my way. _(She hangs up.)_

Alison: Your mom?

Emily: Yeah, I have to get going. See you in school tomorrow! Maybe we can walk together?

Alison: Sure.

_Alison gets up and walks over to Emily and kisses her on the lips._

Emily: What was that for?

Alison: Never ask where a kiss came from.

TV: _Next time on Girl Code…_

Alison: I'll walk you out.

Emily: _(Smiling.) _Okay.

_Emily walks into the kitchen and says by to Ali's parents._

Emily: Thanks for having me but I have to get home.

Mrs. D.: It was our pleasure. Oh wait… _(She hands her a two plates of) _I made this for your mom and here is two slices of strawberry cheesecake.

Emily: Thank you! Nice meeting you Mr. D.

Mr. D.: Nice meeting you too Emily. See you around.

Alison: I'm going to walk her out.

_Alison and Emily walk towards the front door._

Emily: I had a great time.

Alison: Me too. _(She hugs Emily and kisses her on the cheek.) _Bye!

Emily: Bye.

_Emily looks both ways and crosses the street. _

_Alison is standing in the doorway and she feels her phone vibrate. She gets her phone out of her pocket and sees that she received a text from a blocked number. _

**TO BE CONTUNUED…**


	5. Chapter 5: She was fine last week

_She unlocks her phone and looks at the text it reads:_

_**Hey it's Noel. I wanted to know if we could hang out this Saturday. You, me and some pizza? Text me back when you can.**_

_She looks at her phone in a confusing look on her face._

Alison: _(To herself.) _I never gave him my number.

_Alison closes and locks the door. As she walks into the kitchen, she feels her phone vibrating again and she pauses. _

Alison: Hello?

Jason: Hey it's Jason.

Alison: You know I have caller ID, right?

Jason: Ali come on, where's mom?

Alison: She's in the kitchen. Why, what's the matter?

Jason: _(His voice shaking.)_ Please put her on the phone Ali.

Alison: Jason? What's wrong?

Jason: Ali PLEASE!

Alison: Mom? Jason wants to talk to you.

_Alison hands her mom the phone._

Mrs. D.: What's the matter honey?

Jason: Mom It's grandma. _(He starts getting choked up.)_

Mrs. D.: Jason, what happened honey? Please tell me.

Jason: When I came in I didn't see her downstairs. _(He starts crying.) _And when I went upstairs to go check on her but she wasn't responding. I tried everything I could to wake her up but she just wouldn't move. _(Mrs. D. starts crying.)_ I called the ambulance and about 20 minutes later they said she died of a heart attack. Mom I'm sorry.

_Tears fall down Mrs. D's eyes and she covers her mouth with her hand and shakes her head._

Mrs. D.: _(She hands Alison her phone.) _Here.

_Mrs. D. walks out of the kitchen._

Alison: Jason? What's wrong?

Jason: _(Crying.) _Grandma died from a heart attack.

Alison: What? _(Tears start to roll down her eyes.) _When?

Jason: _(Crying still.) _About an hour ago.

Alison: Oh my god. _(She starts crying.) _This can't be. She was just doing fine last week when I saw her.

Jason: Now she's gone. _(He starts crying again.)_

_Mr. D. walks out of the bathroom drying his hands. As he turns around he sees the faces of his wife and daughter._

Mr. D.: Come here honey, what happened? _(He wraps his arms around his daughter.)_

Alison: _(Crying.) _Grandma died of a heart attack.

Mr. D.: What? How do you know?

Alison: Jason, here, it's dad. _(She hands her dad the phone and goes to comfort her mother.)_

Jason: Dad?

Mr. D.: Tell me what happened son.

_Jason tells his dad what happened._

Mr. D.: Are you alright?

Jason: No. _(He starts crying.) _Dad, I need you guys down here with me. I don't want to be alone.

Mr. D.: Okay son. I'll catch a flight in the morning okay? Just hold tight.

Jason: Okay. I'll call you back later. What is the house phone number in case Ali doesn't answer her cell?

_Mr. D. gives Jason the house phone number._

Jason: Bye Dad. I love you.

Mr. D.: I love you too son.

**Meanwhile, Mrs. D and Alison are in the family room.**

Mrs. D.: Come here honey. _(She moves over on the couch and taps the cushion nest to her.)_

Alison: Are you alright? Do you need anything?

Mrs. D.: I just need you right now. _(She looks at Alison and starts crying.)_

_Mrs. D. wraps her arms around Alison._

Mrs. D.: I just can't believe that she's gone.

Alison: If I would have called her like you said, maybe she would still be alive.

_Alison starts to cry harder._

Mrs. D.: Ali, don't talk like that honey. It's not your fault. We all knew she was having heart problems.

_Mr. D. walks into the family room._

Mr. D.: Are you guys alright?

Mrs. D.: Yes. _(She gets up to hug her husband.) _I just can't believe she's gone. I don't want to leave Jason there alone.

_Mrs. D. sits back down and holds Alison's hand._

Mr. D.: I know, I'm going to catch a flight down there in the morning.

Mrs. D.: Since It's Thursday I don't want Alison missing any days so we'll just come down Friday night.

Alison: What about work?

Mr. D.: I'm sure they won't miss me. _(He puts his hand on her shoulder.)_

Mrs. D.: Come on, let's go upstairs.

Alison: Can I sleep with you guys tonight?

Mr. D.: Sure honey.

_Mrs. D. walks upstairs with her right arm wrapped around Alison and Mr. D. walks behind them._

**Scene: Emily Field's house**

Mrs. Fields**: **Hey Emily.

Emily: Hey mom. Mrs. D. wanted me to give you this. _(She hands her the plate of food.)_

Mrs. Fields: That was so nice of her. What is it?

Emily: Umm seasoned potatoes and steak smothered in onions and a slice of cheesecake for dessert.

Mrs. Fields: Mmm, that sounds yummy. How was school today?

Emily: It was okay. I met a new friend, Mrs. D's daughter, Alison.

_Mrs. Fields un-wraps the plate and put it in the microwave._

Mrs. Fields: That's nice. Are you happy about your father coming home?

Emily: Yes! I've been waiting so long to see him. I feel like it's been years.

Mrs. Fields: I know honey. _(She gives Emily a hug.) _Hopefully he's here for good.

_The microwave beeps and Mrs. Fields takes the plate out of the microwave and grabs a fork from the dish rack._

Emily: I'm happy you guys get to be together. You need some couple time.

Mrs. Fields: I know. _(She takes a bite of the seasoned potatoes.) _Wow, Mrs. D. can really cook.

Emily: I know! It tastes amazing, right?

Mrs. Fields: Yeah.

Emily: I'm going to head upstairs and do my homework.

Mrs. Fields: Why didn't you do it at your friends' house?

Emily: I forgot. Plus we were eating dinner and you called me right after.

Mrs. Fields: Ah huh. If you need help just call for me.

Emily: Okay.

_Emily picks up her tote bag and walks upstairs to her bedroom. She sits on her bed and shuffles through her bag and pulls out her pre-calc. As she starts writing down a polynomial equation she loses focus and picks up her phone. She picks up her phone and calls Hanna._

Emily: Hello? Hanna?

Hanna: Hey Em. What's up?

Emily: Just trying to do my pre-calculus homework.

Hanna: ugh, I hate pre-calc. Believe it or not, I used to love math. Then that's when A, B, C, X, Y, and Z got involved.

Emily: I feel the same way.

Hanna: I don't understand why we need to learn that crap anyways. We're never going to use it.

Emily: Exactly. It's a waste.

Hanna: The only thing I know about E=MC2 is that it was the title of Mariah Carey's album.

_Emily starts laughing._

Emily: That's not pre-calc, Hanna. It's physics.

Hanna: No, it's torture.

Mrs. Marin: Hanna? Come eat.

Emily: Tell your mom I said hi.

Hanna: Mom, Emily says hi.

Mrs. Marin: Tell her I said hey!

Hanna: My mom says hey!

Emily: I can hear her, Hanna!

Hanna: Okay, gotta go. Love you, bye!

Emily: Love you too.

_She hangs up her phone and finishes the last couple of problems. After she is done, she puts her books in her bag and lay's down on her bed to go to sleep._

_As she's asleep, Mrs. Fields comes in her room and kisses her on the forehead._

**What will happen when Emily finds out Alison has to go back to Georgia? Stay tuned to The true story of Emison!**


End file.
